The device of the present invention may be used for fastening a chin strap of a bicycle helmet. However, the device can be used with straps that are found in any number of different applications, such as book bags, gym bags, luggage bags, back packs and the like.
There are many known strap fastening devices which allow for adjusting the strap and then holding the strap in place once an adjustment has been made. A common problem with these known devices is that the closing or locking door can be opened to easily, thereby undesirably allowing the strap to move from its intended position. Another common problem with these known devices is that when trying to adjust the strap when the door is in an open position, the door is not adapted to stay in the open position, thereby causing adjustment of the strap to be somewhat cumbersome. The invention addresses these problems and other problems of the known devices.